Unknown Territory
by nzsnixbitch
Summary: The one where Clarke and Lexa have two completely different ideas on how to survive a zombie apocalypse but have to compromise to make everybody happy.
1. Chapter 1

**Before I start the story, I'd like to say that I have deleted every story on my account except for the only one that I have completed. I couldn't find inspiration to finish the Quinntana story as I don't really have anything to do with Glee anymore. I couldn't finish The Set Up because I didn't like the way I made the story move too quickly. I had the intention to make it slow burning but I mistakenly moved too fast with it which made me very angry. I could have gone back and rewritten a couple of chapters but I had already fucked it up and couldn't forget that. I am starting a new story and I have every intention of completing this one. If I go against my word and don't complete this story, I will delete my account and wait until I am sure I can continue.**

 **So here we go with the story...**

"Shit." Clarke muttered under her breath, looking back at the injured girl who had collapsed onto the ground with a loud scream. She waited a moment to see if Raven would get up, only to see her fall again.

Seeing that Clarke was about to come back for her made Raven roll her eyes. "Fucking hell, Clarke! Just leave me! I'm a dead weight anyway!"

The blonde was already there lifting her off the gravel. "Shut up, Raven. Help me out with your good leg. I don't plan on dying tonight and I sure as shit don't plan on you giving up either."

Raven, now up on her feet, realised the bag she was clinging to had been flung back in the direction towards the danger. In the darkness, they couldn't see very far, but the groaning and shuffling was getting louder and approaching rapidly. "The supplies!"

"Fuck the supplies, Raven." Clarke whispered. "They're not going to be of much use if we're dead."

After running and ducking behind objects to hide for about ten minutes, they slipped into a dark alley and climbed up an escape ladder onto a balcony. Clarke helped Raven climb through an unlatched window that they could slide open.

The room was completely empty apart from a door that was boarded up on the far wall and another door that wasn't boarded up on the side wall. Clarke banged on the side door. "It's us."

A latch clicked on the other side and a smiling Octavia appeared as the door swung open. "Bellamy got here alone. He said he'd lost you guys. We thought you might be dead."

"Nope. We don't give up that easy." Clarke smiled and held up her bag, tossing it across the room. "Though, Raven lost her bag of food. It was a sacrifice we had to make in order for us to make it back her alive."

She walked into the room and the door clicked behind her. It was a small room but big enough for the group. It was what they had to do to survive. Hiding and surviving was their main focus. The floor was covered in mattresses and blankets that had been taken from other apartments in the building. There was only one other door coming off the room which led to the bathroom that had boarded up windows.

Octavia's older brother pulled Clarke to the side and spoke in hushed tones. "We're going to need more supplies. Three bags wasn't going to be enough and now we only have two."

Clarke looked around the room, scanning each face. He was right. They would need to go out again in the morning. She dazed away looking at each individual person. Bellamy, Octavia, Raven, Finn, Jasper and Monty. She didn't know what life would be like right now if she was on her own without her friends.

 _Clarke was sitting at her desk next to her best friend, Octavia. They'd been friends for a while but only started to grow close after her and Bellamy had briefly dated last year. Bellamy and Clarke had only lasted 5 months before Clarke ended it, deciding they would be better if they were just friends._

 _Sitting a few rows behind them was Raven and her boyfriend, Finn. Clarke scoffed. She never disliked Raven. In fact, she didn't have a problem with Raven at all. Raven and Finn had been secretly dating for two months. Very secretly. They acted like they didn't even know each other. They'd only opened up about their relationship in the last week. Which was why Clarke didn't reject drunk Finn coming onto her at a party last month. They ended up going out to his car and fucking in the back seat._

 _She knew it was a one time thing so she wasn't hurt when she didn't get a text or call. She was mad, though, when she found out that he had been with Raven at the time. She told Finn that she wasn't going to tell Raven what happened between them because it was none of her business but that he should tell her if he doesn't want it to come out later and cause problems._

 _He must have taken her advice because even though they still walked hand in hand down the halls, Raven would always go out of her way to shoot a glare at Clarke._

 _Jasper and Monty were sitting in the back row reading superhero comics and sharing personal jokes._

 _Clarke was stopped mid sentence, cut off by screaming. "Everyone remain calm!" The teacher called. He opened the door only to immediately slam it shut. "Quick, help me with this!" A couple of the boys got up to help him push the desk in front of the door._

 _"What's going on?" Finn asked._

 _The teacher just stared out the window. "Massacre."_

 _All of a sudden, there was a knocking on the window. "Octavia!" Bellamy was tapping furiously on the glass. "Clarke!" Bellamy was the year above them so had finished school last year. It must have been urgent fr him to have come all the way to the school._

 _The two ran over and opened the window. "Quick, Bell. Get inside."_

 _"No, Octavia. It's not safe. Follow me. We have to stick together but we can't stay here."_

 _"Don't leave us behind!" Jasper called, running up to the group with Monty in tow._

 _"Everyone, follow me. I know somewhere." Bellamy called out._

 _Octavia and Clarke climbed out the window first and waited by the window, helping Jasper and Monty. Finn was next, followed by Raven. Her leg got caught on the window latch. A scream of pain shot through the air as her leg tore from her knee to her ankle._

 _"It's okay, Raven." Clarke tried to reach out and help only to have her hands pushed away._

 _"Leave me alone, Clarke. I'm fine."_

 _"You're not fine." Bellamy picked her up in one swift motion and slung her over his shoulder. "Who's next?" Everybody else in the room stayed cowered in the corner. "Fine." Bellamy slammed the window shut. "Just the seven of us then? Okay, follow me and stay close."_

"Hello, Clarke?" Bellamy waved his hand in front of Clarke's face.

The blonde shook her head, snapping out of her daze. "Hmm?"

"Supplies? You're the boss, Blondie. Make the decision."

Clarke looked over to Raven who was limping around, pretending like everything was fine. "We'll leave at dawn. Just us two."

Bellamy scoffed. "Have fun telling Raven she can't come."

"We leave before anyone else wakes up." Clarke pushed past and tucked herself into her little bed space. "Night everyone."


	2. Chapter 2

Nobody dared move. The deep groan and grumbles in the night signalling they were close. Lexa made hand signals to Indra, telling her to push forward a little further. Indra and Lexa led while Lincoln and Anya stayed perched behind a stalled car to keep watch.

They could see figures in the darkness, lurking. Those things, people called zombies, hadn't heard them or picked up their scent yet. Lexa held up a hand to bring Indra to a halt and waited a few minutes to make sure they were still disguised, before beckoning the other two over.

"Okay." Lexa started quietly. First she checked to make sure everyone was wearing their warrior paint. It wasn't necessary but they'd come to agree that it was sort of like their uniform. "We're all dressed for the part, we all have our weapons, we're good to go. Is everybody ready?" Everybody nodded to show they were ready and clutched their weapons.

Lexa; ready to pull her double swords from the pouches slung over her back.

Indra; hand on the sword that sat in it's sheath on her hip.

Anya; bow sliding down her arm from her shoulder, reaching to grab an arrow to line up.

Lincoln; his baseball bay was always in his hands with it's nails at the end and wrapped in coarse barbed wire.

Just as they were about to charge, a shrill scream broke through the air, leaving everybody glued to where they stood. They watched as the zombies snapped into action and ran towards the sudden noise.

It took Lexa a few seconds before her head jolted back to the crew. "We must follow."

"Why, Heda?" Indra questioned.

Lexa stood, pointing in the same direction the zombies had run. "There are more of us out there. That scream was alive. Power in numbers, Indra. We follow."

She ran after the sombies, trying to find the human behind the scream. It proved to be of no use, she realised, as she ran into the hoard of zombies who seemed to have lost their meal. "Attack!" She called, slicing off two heads at once.

After the attack was over and all the zombies in the hoard were dead, or re-dead, the small group had found shelter in an old shop. Tonight's rotation started with Lexa keeping lookout. The four of them took two hour shifts keeping watch out for danger. Lexa always liked the first and last shifts the best because it almost always guarunteed six hours of undisturbed sleep.

She looked from the sun setting out on the horizon, over to her three friends. Feeling thankful that they had all been in the same place when disaster struck.

 _Lexa, Anya and Lincoln had been hanging out for the day. They had been best friends since they had all been put together for a group project in 9th grade. Lexa was always considered the leader of the pack. Not by choice. That's just the way things seemed to work out._

 _Even now, two years after graduating highschool, they still hung out. Three twenty year olds against the world._

 _Lexa had been through the ringer over the last couple of years. Her mum had died two years ago, leaving her with her dad. Her dad was very caring and was always there for her but after his wife died, he'd started to lose his mind. It wasn't bad enought to treat. Only a few moments every now and again when he would talk to himself or forget things. They thought that it would get better over time as he grieved._

 _The three were about to go to the mall for brunch and shopping when Lexa received a text from her father's lab partner and close friend, Indra. "Shit, guys. Dad's having one of his moments."_

 _"We'll come with you, Lex. We can come back here after you've helped calm him down." Anya grabbed her hand and pulled her back in the direction of Lincoln's Jeep with said Jeep's owner in tow._

 _Once they had parked outside Polis Science Laboratory, where Lexa's father worked, she jumped over the side of the Jeep without worrying about opening the door. She could see Indra waiting for her at the entrance to the building. "I'll be 15 minutes tops." As she got closer, she could see how worried Indra looked. "Indra, what's wrong?"_

 _Indra grabbed the brunette and dragged her inside and up the stairs, avoiding the elevator so that she would have enough time to get through her story before reaching the floor. "Over the last five or six months, your father has been having his moments more often than usual. He'll start whispering to himself before going and locking himself in one of the vacant lab rooms. For the first few months, I would follow him everytime and knock on the door to ask him if he was okay. He would always tell me that he was fine and that all he needed was to be alone for a little while until the moment passed. So I stopped following him. Stopped checking on him. I know I should have kept it up but eventually I just figured it would be the same everytime." Indra's voice turned more urgent. "The last few weeks, your father has been locking the door to the lab room on his way out also. I found the keys and tried to get in yesterday but he managed to stop me before I could, telling me that it was his room and he didn't want to anger him by showing me. I let it go for the moment but today... well listen."_

 _Lexa hadn't noticed they had stopped walking and were standing in front of a closed door. She put her ear up to the door. Shuffling could be heard, along with paper rustling, test tubes clanging and laughter. The kind of laughter that made the hair on the back of Lexa's neck stand on end._

 _She knocked on the door lightly, afraid. "Dad? You okay in there? It's Lexa."_

 _No reply came but she heard the shuffling come to a sudden halt. Voices could be heard coming from her father. It was as if there were two people conversing but with only one voice._

 _"We need to inject her with the antidote."_

 _"You want to give her the only one?"_

 _"That was the plan. We were supposed to make one for us, one for Lexa and one for Indra. Not my fault you got impatient and injected us with the virus before the three antidotes were ready."_

 _"I can feel it taking over. We have succeeded, friend. Inject us with the antidote. We need to find someone to give the virus to so they can spread it for us."_

 _"No! We must inject Lexa! She's the only thing I have left!"_

 _"Dad?" Lexa called out again._

 _"It's okay, honey." Her dad called back but the laugh took over quickly._

 _"No, it's not okay! It's better than okay! The formula is working!"_

 _"Can you give me a few minutes alone with my daughter before we inject ourselves? I need to say goodbye."_

 _"Fine. But no funny business."_

 _A minute passed before the door swung open and Lexa's father stood in the doorway, arms outstretched for a hug. He was sweaty and his eyes were bloodshot but he had a small smile on his face that was full of love and regret. "It's me, Lexa. You can trust me."_

 _And she did. She trusted him with every ounce of her being and was worried with even more. She stepped into the hug and wrapped her arms around him, clinging to the man who had finally completely lost his mind. "I love you, Dad."_

 _"I love you too, Lexa." Her dad whispered. "That's why I have to do this. He won't be very happy with me but it won't matter soon anyway."_

 _Lexa took a step back to look at her father with confusion clouded all over her face. The man grabbed his daughter's arm and jabbed a needle into it, injecting her with a bright green syrum. Lexa flinched, falling backwards. She blinked a few times before completely falling, shaking and writhing on the floor._

 _"What have you done to her?" Indra screamed._

 _Ryan cried a single tear and smiled. "I save her. Go Indra. Before it's too late. I'm sorry her did this." Indra stared at the man as his facial expression started to change and his mouth started to foam at the edges, a hungry look in his eyes. "Indra! Go! Now!"_

 _Indra didn't stall this time before scooping the brunette up, running downstairs to the building's entrance. Lincoln jumped out of the car after seeing Lexa limp in Indra's arms. "Get back in that car and drive, boy."_

 _"To where?"_

 _"Far away. Anywhere but here."_

 _That's all Lexa heard before fading out completely._

Lexa's watch beeped quietly to tell her that her two hours were over. She wiped the stray tear that had fallen as she thought back to her dad. She felt partly responsible for this whole mess so she needed to fix it. To kill every single last of the infected. To save the world.

Anya's eyes were fixated on Lexa, having heard her alarm go off. "Sleep, Lexa."

"We'll find the other people, Anya. We will save them." Lexa stated stubbornly, still not completely snapped out of her daze, eyes wandering around blank space.

"Yes, Heda." Anya stood to take her turn as post watch. She put Lexa into her bed and tucked her in. "But for now, you sleep."


	3. Chapter 3

It was the crack of dawn, Clarke was kneeling beside Bellamy, shaking him lightly. Not wanting to make any unnecessary noise that would disturb the others. Especially Raven. Bellamy stirred and squinted his eyes open, mouth agape about to speak. Clarke's hand flung to his mouth, the look in her eyes warning him that if he wakes Raven up, he would be zombie food.

He must have got the idea because he didn't make the slightest noise until they were outside, though sound was still something they didn't want to make much of seeing as they didn't want to attract any zombies on their mission for supplies.

They walked past several empty shops that had already been raided by people in the early stages of the virus. The only things left in the nearby stores were fruit and vegetables that were no longer salvageable.

The sun was set high in the sky by the time Clarke and Bellamy got to the other side of the city. Both felt like they needed a rest but it just wasn't safe.

The light breeze in the air might have helped to keep them cool under the burning ball of fire in the sky, if it weren't for the fact that the temperature of the wind made them feel as if they were in an oven.

"How much water do we have left, Bell?" Clarke panted, mouth dry.

Bellamy didn't stop to check the bag, just kept surging forward. "Not enough. We have to save some for the journey back."

"Remind me to raid a bike shop." Clarke laughed. "At least then we can be quicker." Bellamy chuckled lightly as his response. Clarke wondered if he'd ever get over the break up.

Back at the apartment there was so much awkwardness between her, Bellamy, Finn and Raven. Though Raven at least talked to her now when she needed to, but Finn wouldn't even look her way while Raven was around. He was probably worried that Raven would get jealous and break up with him which was the last thing he would want in a time like this. Clarke still caught him when Raven wasn't in the room. Finn and Bellamy were constantly stealing glances of the beautiful blonde, thinking nobody noticed. But she did.

So many times Clarke almost gave into the temptation and slept with Bellamy just to alleviate her own needs. That would cause more trouble than it was worth because his feelings would be involved whereas she just needed to let off some steam.

"Right, we're here." The tall boy announced. They stood in front of a small dark building, taking a deep breath to calm nerves before entering. "Shall we?"

Clarke nodded, entering slowly with Bellamy behind her. Bellamy had learnt not to insist on leading the way previously when he tried to take charge. As much as he wanted to be the leader of the group, Clarke seemed to naturally fit the position.

The food left on the shelves of the small shop was scarce, but there was enough to fit in the bags they had. The group was going to have to move on to another town or city soon enough to try and find new places to get supplies. "Maybe we should live on a farm."

Bellamy looked over to the girl, his brows knit together in confusion. Clarke realised she had thought out loud and chuckled quietly to herself, making the Bellamy even more confused but he brushed it off anyway. They had to remain quiet so there was no time for asking questions about the crazy things that went on inside the blonde's head.

Clarke split away from Bellamy, going down a different aisle to get a variety of different things. "I'll get cleaning supplies, you get food and water." She grabbed three of each item if they were in smaller bottles and only one or two if they were a bit larger. Shampoo, conditioner, soap and toilet paper were all included in her big bag. It may have been an apocalypse but they still liked to stay as clean as they could.

The steps for bathing was risky and quite challenging to perfect at first but they had the hang of it now. They went out in two groups to ensure that there was always someone around to guard the door. The guys went together and then once they got back, the girls would go. Bellamy always went with both groups but only the second time to keep watch. He needed to make sure Octavia and Clarke were safe at all times. The water supply had been cut off so they had to go to the small stream that flowed through a park just on the outskirts of the city. It was only a ten minute walk and the water was clean so it wasn't so bad.

Clarke saw that Bellamy was waiting by the door so she started to make her way back, taking a quick turn down a different aisle just in case they forgot something important. "Ah fuck!" Her leg hit something that made her collapse to the ground with a thud.

"Clarke?" Bellamy came rushing in but wasn't sure where she was.

Clarke froze on the spot when she saw what she had tripped over. One of them. Luckily, it seemed as though the zombie couldn't get up like it was weak from hunger. It was crawling towards her and was already in very close proximity as she pretty much fell right on top of it. She finally regained her ability to move and started to shuffle backwards.

Clarke managed to shuffle around the corner and quickly stand up whilst turning around, causing her to collide into something solid. "Ah!"

"Relax, Clarke." Bellamy grabbed her by her shoulders and looked dead into blue eyes. "It's only me."

"We have to get out of here, Bell." Clarke pointed around the corner to where the zombie was shuffling slowly. "Just in case there are more of them in here somewhere."

The two fled the shop as quickly as they could while trying not to draw attention to themselves in case there were more of them around. "Let's try not to lose a bag this time."

Clarke scowled at Bellamy in disbelief. He had to know that Raven didn't mean to lose her bag. "You know that she went back for her bag, right? I stopped her."

"You're sticking up for her now?" Bellamy scoffed. "I thought you hated Raven."

"I don't hate her, Bellamy. I hate the way Finn used me and turned Raven against me like it was my fault. I don't hate either of them."

"Okay sorry." Clarke could feel the roll of Bellamy's eyes in his tone of voice. "What do you feel about me?"

Clarke remained silent. She wasn't avoiding the question as much as she was trying to plan out a nice way to answer that question. She couldn't say that he was just her friend because even he knew that he was more than that. She must have had feelings for him at some point if she slept with him and then agreed to go out with him and continued to think about sleeping with him. Even though it would just be for a release and nothing else.

"Well?" Bellamy pushed.

"You want honesty?" Bellamy nodded. "I love you, Bell. But I'm not in love with you. I find you attractive but I'm not going to act upon it because I don't have feelings for you like I used to and I know you still have feelings for me. You're one of my best friends and I'm not going to risk losing that with you again."

The rest of the walk back to the apartment was silent but it wasn't as awkward as Clarke thought it would be. They climbed the ladder and knocked on the door. It was opened and Clarke was immediately pulled in by Octavia.

"Clarke, Raven isn't doing well." She pulled her over to the mattress where Raven was laying, shivering, sweating. "She's been like this since we all woke up."

Clarke was quick to drop her back and kneel down to Raven's side. "Raven, I'm going to check up on you, is that okay?"

Raven nodded in desperation. "Please help me, Clarke. I trust you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Raven." Clarke hushed the sick girl on the floor. "I need the first aid kit!"

Octavia ran to grab the kit out of a cupboard and rushed back, handing it to Clarke. "Thank you, O." She smiled at her best friend, thinking about how they needed some lone time together. It had been too long. She turned her attention back to Raven and pulled out the thermometer. She stuck it in the girls mouth and waited for it to beep. Clarke pulled it and and studied it. "It's high. Get clothes and soak them in some cold water."

"Clarke, we don't have much water left." Bellamy chastised.

Clarke turned around and glared at the tall boy. "And Raven won't have much life left in her if we don't do all we can to help her. Get some clothes."

The clothes were brought to her and she put one on Raven's head. "I'm sorry, Raven. This is the best I can do with what we have. I need to examine your leg. You can trust me. I'm no expert but I have been going into work with mum at the hospital since I was little and she has shown me a thing or two."

"It's okay, Clarke. Can we go into the bathroom?" Raven's teeth chattered as she spoke but she didn't want to be in front of everyone while she got examined so she had to voice her discomfort.

"Of course. Finn, can you carry her?"

"I can manage." Raven swatted Finn's hands away. Finn reached back down for her anyway. "Finn, just leave me alone for fuck sake!" She turned back to Clarke with pleading eyes. "Can you help me?"

Clarke reached out her arms and pulled Raven so she was standing up. "Put your weight on me. We'll get there." They hobbled their way to the bathroom and Octavia followed with the first aid kit in hand. She passed it to Clarke. "We're going to talk later, okay? Just you and me." Octavia smiled back at the blonde as if to say she would love to before closing the door behind them.

Raven laid down in the bath tub and winced at the cold against her back. "Should I?" She gestured to her pants.

"That would make it a lot easier for me to examine your leg. I'll get this antiseptic and bandage ready while you take them off." Clarke turned around after several minutes to look at the girl's leg. "Okay, I'm not going to hide any information from you. I will tell you exactly what I see and what I think it is. From what I can see here, there is a discharge seeping out of the wound and it is very hyperaemic which is not a good sign. It's very infected and we need to try and get it cleaned up before the infection spreads to your blood. We can slow it down with this antiseptic cream which is better than nothing but we really need to get you some antibiotics. I know which ones you need. We just need to go to a hospital to get them as soon as possible."

"Clarke." Raven couldn't even feel as Clarke dabbed the cream on her leg and bandaged it up after giving it a good clean. "Thank you."

"It's okay, Raven."

"No, thank you. For making Finn tell me what happened between you two. I know he wouldn't have told me on his own." Raven smiled sadly.

Clarke looked at the girl in front of her with so much guilt. "I am so sorry, Raven. I had no idea that you and Finn were together or I wouldn't have done that. It wasn't my place to tell you about it but it was the right thing for me to tell Finn to tell you."

"I broke up with him after he told me. He begged me for forgiveness, telling me that he loves me so I got back with him and I hated you so much. I hated you instead of him and that was wrong of me because you are such a good person. Even though you know I've hated you this whole time, you are helping me. Why?"

Clarke laughed at the irony of the situation. If it was the other way around, and she was hurt, would Raven be helping her? It didn't matter. Raven was injured and infected and she wasn't just going to turn a blind eye to the poor girl who had done nothing wrong. "Raven, you deserve so much better than Finn. But you can't find someone new if you're dead. So I have to save you."

"I like your sense of humour." Raven laughed.

"You need to get some sleep. I know it's not comfortable but it's much cooler in here in the tub and we need to try get your temperature under control." Clarke opened the door and went to walk out but popped her head back around quickly. "I'll get someone to come and check on you regularly. Try and get some sleep, Raven."

"Is she okay?" Finn hurried over to try go into the bathroom.

"She needs to rest, Finn, and I don't think she really wants to see you right now. Which is why I'm taking you with me. O, you can come too. I need someone else to accompany me and I miss you." Clarke took the girls hands in her own and squeezed them softly.

"No way in hell." Bellamy interrupted. "She's not going anywhere."

"You can't tell me what to do, Bell. I'm going with Clarke." The stern tone in Octavia's voice showed that she was not going to back down from this fight. Bellamy stepped back with his hands in the air. "Wait, where are we going?"

"To the hospital. Raven needs antibiotics and we may as well grab some supplies from there for future possible incidents. Jasper and Monty, I need you two to frequently check on Raven. Bellamy... just try and relax a little. You need some rest too."

With that, Clarke slung a bag over her shoulder and led Octavia and Finn out the door which closed behind them and latched shut as per usual. It was still daylight but it wouldn't be for long. They were going to have to be quick.


	4. Chapter 4

The tall building looked familiar, though it never cast such a sense of dread before. The clouds covered the sky like a blanket and came down in sheets along the ground. The mist made it hard for Lexa to see, yet something coaxed her deeper and deeper into the darkness.

Her feet dragged along as she walked toward the building. A figure stood in the doorway of the building. Lexa couldn't make out who but as she approached, the mist parted for her as if creating a path.

She made it to the building and Indra led her inside, up to the stairwell. They climbed for what seemed like forever with Indra telling some kind of story. Lexa couldn't make out the words. Her mouth was moving but sound seemed so distant in that moment.

With a final step, Indra stopped on a high up floor with a dark corridor. The only light shining into the corridor was from the one door down the far end.

Everything remained silent until the large door creaked open with the silhouette of a large man illuminated in the doorway.

Her movements seemed to be in slow motion as she sauntered down the hall. "Dad?"

The man stepped forward into the shadows and soon enough, Lexa reached him. "Lexa, go. It's not safe."

The door suddenly swung shut, the lights flickered on and then back off. A low grumble echoed throughout the small space, making Lexa jump. The lights flickered back on and the first thing she saw was her father with bloodshot eyes and down dripping from his snarled lips.

Lexa quickly turned to Indra, in search of help or advice but she resembled the same look as her father. "Indra, not you too!"

She went to run but out of nowhere, Indra pounced on top of her, pinning her to the ground.

"Indra, no!"

"Heda!"

"Please stop!"

"Lexa!" Anya shook her best friend in an attempt to wake her up. The girl may be strong but nobody enjoyed having a nightmare. "You okay, Lex?"

Lexa sucked in a deep breath of air, relishing in the feeling of calm that flooded of her. "I'm okay, An. Thank you."

"Lincoln was too worried to wake you so he got me to. Do you want to talk about it?" Anya sat down next to Lexa, wrapping her arm around the smaller girl, pulling her closer.

Lexa patted Anya's hand with a small but thankful smile on her face. "I'm fine. No need to worry. I should go out to look for the other people in the area."

Lincoln stepped in to give Lexa his hand to help her up. "I think we should have a break. We've been out every day fighting zombies and out looking for the other survivors for a week."

Anya nodded her agreement but knew that Lexa wouldn't give in that easily. "Just today, Lexa. Then you and I can go out tonight and search. We need to talk anyway."

Lexa sighed. Not only did she have to waste a day but she would also have to have the talk with Anya that she had been avoiding for a long time.

"Fine." That was her only response before she rolled over on her mattress, letting her thoughts take over.

 _Lexa woke up with a pounding headache. She could feel the presence of someone in the bed with her but that wasn't unusual. Anya always stayed in her bed with her after a night of drinking._

 _She leaned over to grab her glass of water and take a sip. As she put the glass back on her bedside table, she had a rush of flashbacks pop into her head._

 _Lexa eyebrows knit together in confusion. She could remember having sex with somebody last night. So who was in her bed?_

 _She glanced over next to her and saw that her first guess had been correct. Anya was in bed with her._

 _"Must have had a raunchy dream." She whispered to herself._

 _Just to check, she lifted the covers. Naked. They were both naked. And Anya had marks all over her neck._

 _"Shit." Lexa muttered. She got out of bed quietly, slipping her clothes back on._

 _"I hope you're not trying to sneak out on my account." Anya chuckled lazily._

 _Lexa's eyes grew wide in shock. "Anya! We um... I... I need to have a shower before we meet Lincoln for brunch."_

 _"I can join you if you like." Anya offered seductively._

 _"Um... I think I'll be alright. You can hop in after." Lexa darted out of the room._

There had been no conversation about what had happened and no time for anything to be awkward. That was the day Lexa found out her Dad had gone totally insane.

This talk needed to happen but she didn't want to hurt Anya. She could see how Anya looked at her. The girl was in love. But Lexa didn't feel the same.

She let the day pass just pretending to be asleep. She watched as the sun went down and the sky got darker. Hushed voices made their way closer.

"Just talk to her, Anya." The first voice belonged to Lincoln.

Anya sighed. "I'm going to. I know she won't feel the same but I need her to know. Then maybe we could go back to normal."

Lincoln left to give the two girls some privacy. Lexa rolled over to face Anya. She thought she may as well let them get the talk out of the way before they head out.

"You heard all that?" Anya cringed, realising that Lexa had been awake.

"Come her." Lexa patted the spot next to her for Anya to lie down. So she laid down and faced Lexa. Lexa's arm instinctively wrapped around Anya's waist. "I'm sorry, Anya."

"Do you regret sleeping with me?"

Lexa laughed lightly. "Of course not. At the time, I really wanted to. But I must apologise because I knew how you felt and I let my drunk self take my attraction for you too far. I don't regret it. But I don't feel the same way for you as you do towards me."

Anya smiled sadly in return. "It's okay, Lex. I already knew you didn't. I'm just glad you don't hate me."

"Nah, I don't hate you. We had fun. But it has to be a one time thing. At least for while you still have feelings for me. Then maybe we could have another fun, drunken, R-rated sleepover."

Anya giggled and placed a quick kiss on her best friends forehead. "Come on, Heda. Let's go find some survivors."


	5. Chapter 5

The antibiotics that Clarke had been treating Raven with were making an obvious difference. The bathroom became the 'Doctor Room'. Raven was laying in the bath with her bad leg propped up on the edge.

"Don't tread lightly, Clarke. Be honest."

Clarke smiled at the brave front that her friend was sporting. Spending all this one on one time with Raven had brought them closer. "Well, it's definitely getting better. Slowly but surely. We're going to have to do another two weeks of the antibiotics and then reassess." Clarke pulled out the container with the sterile needles and medication. There were only a couple of doses left.

"Clarke, I'm coming with you this time." Raven said stubbornly.

"No, Raven. You can come next time if you keep progressing. I promise." Clarke injected Raven in the leg and pushed the antibiotics in slowly.

Raven winced and looked away. Once the needle had been pulled out, Raven turned to Clarke. "You'd better leave Finn here this time. I think you tortured him enough the first time you all went out."

Clarke turned away with a smirk. "We all told you... Finn got that black eye when he fell on something."

"Yeah, when he fell on your fist." Raven rolled her eyes with a small smile playing at the corners of her lips. "I didn't thank you for that but... thank you. I should leave him, shouldn't I?"

"Raven, I am going to give you one piece of information and then you need to make that decision for yourself." Clarke had turned back to Raven and sat in the edge of the bath, running her fingers through dark hair. "The reason why I punched Finn was because we all split up in the hospital. Finn followed me and tried to... well yeah... so I punched him. Because neither of us deserve that. You're beautiful, Raven. Funny, intelligent and drop dead gorgeous." Raven laughed and opened her mouth to say something but closed it just as quickly. "What?"

"I was just thinking of a way to get back at Finn. It's petty and it's low." Raven smiled devilishly.

"I'm listening."

Raven sat up straight. "Finn obviously has some sort of crush on you and believe me, I can see why. So what would make him more mad? The fact that I've cheated on him, or the fact that I've cheated on him with you?"

Clarke's eyes widened in realisation. "Are you asking me to...?"

"Yes." Raven interrupted, grabbing Clarke's thigh and caressing it lightly. "Clarke, do you want to sleep with me?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

Clarke grabbed Raven's cheeks and pulled their faces together, locking their lips. She could finally release her pent up sexual frustration with no strings attached. With that thought, she broke the kiss. "You don't have some secret crush on me, do you?"

Raven laughed, a husky sound resonating through the bathroom. "Fuck up, Griffin. Just kiss me."

Being careful not to hurt Raven's leg, Clarke climbed into the bath so she was gently resting on the other girl beneath her. Their lips connected hungrily once they were cloth in comfortable positions. Raven's fingers fumbled with the button on Clarke's jeans until she managed to pop it open. Clarke lifted herself slightly for Raven to slide them down to her knees, making it easy enough for Clarke to just kick them off.

Clarke grabbed the bottom of the brunette's shirt and pulled it straight up and off, not wasting any time. The bra was fine only moments later, leaving Raven only in her underwear and Clarke well over dressed. Raven tugged at Clarke's shirt and she got the message immediately. She got herself fully undressed, stopping for more heated kisses as she went.

The blonde kissed between the lavishing breasts in front of her and continued placing kisses down Raven's tight stomach until she reached her underwear. Clarke didn't hesitate in pulling the underwear off and licking up her slit.

"Oh fuck!" Raven hissed, her hands immediately tangled in blonde hair. Clarke dove her tongue into the squirming girl who gasped at the sudden change. After a few minutes of teasing, Raven became impatient. "I need more." She groaned desperately. "Fuck me, Clarke."

Clarke pushed two fingers inside Raven as hard as she could. "Oh fuck!"

Clarke could tell that Raven was trying to keep as quiet as possible to avoid anyone in the other room heating. Clarke slid up Raven's body, enveloping her lips in a desperate kiss. She trailed kisses along her jawline until she reached her ear. Clarke pulled Raven's ear lobe between her teeth, eliciting another quiet moan. "Louder." Clarke whispered.

"Hmm?" Raven wasn't sure why Clarke would want her to be loud. Everybody would hear them.

Clarke smirked. "Scream for me. Louder than you've ever screamed for Finn."

As Clarke said that, she picked up the pace, thrusting her fingers into her deeper.

"Oh fuck yes! Right there!" Raven moaned loud, getting the message from the dominant blonde on top of her.

"Say my name!" Clarke screamed.

"I hope everything is okay I'm there. They're taking a while." Octavia walked over to the bathroom door and went to open it until she heard light moaning. "Oh okay." She turned back to the group with a smile on her face. "Don't worry. They're fine. I'm sure they'll be out when they're ready."

"What's going on?" Finn asked. "I should check..."

He got cut off mid sentence by Raven. "Oh fuck yes! Right there!"

"Say my name!" They heard Clarke call out.

"Oh Clarke! I'm gonna cum! Fuck!"

Finn stormed over to the door but found it was locked. He banged on it as hard as he could. "What's going on in there?"

Clarke and Raven both giggled. "Fuck off, Finn! I'm finally going to experience an orgasm!"

Clarke laughed even harder and kissed Raven again. She pumped harder into Raven, making the girl scream her name again.

Raven didn't stop for a break after she came. She grabbed Clarke by her hips and dug her nails in, pulling her up to straddle her waist.

"I want you to sit on my face." Raven panted excitedly.

Clarke chuckled, raising her eyebrows. "You ever done this before?" Raven shook her head to say she hadn't. "You sure you can handle all this?"

"I could be asking you the same question, Griffin." Raven smirked.

Clarke took that as a sign that Raven was sure she wanted to do this. The blonde knew how vocal she could get during sex and she wasn't going to try tone it down at all.

She caught Raven's lips once again, not waiting for permission to dominate with her tongue, making Raven moan into her mouth.

Clarke grabbed Raven's hand and brought it to her core. "Tease me a little, baby." Raven started rubbing circles on the other girls clit. Clarke broke the kiss again to let out a load moan, immediately connecting their lips again after. Once Clarke felt herself starting to peak, she shoved Raven's hand away and crawled up to straddle her face.

She was worried that Raven would get grossed out by this but that feeling disappeared, being replaced by pure pleasure as Raven's tongue dove straight inside her.

"Oh Raven! Fuck yes!" Clarke kept her promise to herself to be as loud as possible. She didn't have to force it though because Raven really was making her scream.

Clarke had to grab the rail above her to keep her from falling back. "Oh God!"

Raven felt Clarke's body start to tense so she grabbed her hips and lifted her higher, removing her tongue. Clarke was about to complain until she felt two fingers slip inside her.

She looked down at Raven, confused about why her fingers were still. "Ride them, Clarke."

"Oh fuck." Clarke started rocking into the fingers.

After watching Clarke pleasure herself on her fingers, Raven started matching Clarke's rhythm, pushing her fingers in deeper. "Oh God yes!"

Clarke climbed off Raven and squeezed in next to her in the bath. They both stared at each other before bursting into laughter.

"That was so fun!" Raven smiled.

"Glad you enjoyed it." Clarke returned the smile, giving Raven a quick peck on the lips. "I'm here anytime you need a release as long as there are strings attached."

Raven crossed her heart with her fingers. "None at all. I swear."

Clarke climbed out of the bath and started to gather up her clothes. After getting dressed, she looked at Raven who was still laying in the tub naked.

"Oh shit. I'm sorry, Raven. Do you need a hand?" Raven looked down at her hands to avoid Clarke's gaze. Clarke extended her arm out to the injured girl. "You don't need to be embarrassed, Raven. I'm here to help you." She pulled Raven up and helped her out of the bath. "In more ways than one." She added with a smirk.


	6. Chapter 6

After helping Raven get her clothes on, they walked out into the main room. Everyone in the room was silent but quickly made conversation amongst themselves. Except Octavia who walked up to Clarke and gave her a high-five. "Yeah Clarke! Trust you to still get laid during an apocalypse."

Clarke laughed and high-fived her best friend but watched with a wary eye as Raven approached Finn and guided him outside to talk. She grabbed Raven's arm and pulled her back. "You can't go outside. It's not safe."

"Don't worry, Clarke." Raven limped toward the door slowly. "We're only going to be in this room and we'll be quick. Just need a little privacy." A few minutes of silence went by before Clarke heard Raven raise her voice. "You did the exact same thing to me with the exact same person!" You wouldn't be as mad if it wasn't Clarke!" More silence. Finn must be talking quietly. "It does made a difference. I can see why you went back for round two, or at least attempted to! She's hot and a great fuck! But you know what's funny?" More silence. "Clarke and I don't even have feelings for each other but I still felt more cared for and looked after with her than I ever have with you! I'm done, Finn! Whatever this is, it's over!" Raven limped back into the room, tears threatening to well over and stream down her cheeks. She slapped the door shut and leaned back up against it.

"Woah, so much drama for one day." Jasper laughed nervously.

"Shut up, Jasper." Clarke quipped, walking over to Raven, pulling the girl into her arms.

"He's gone. He said he was going for a walk and left out the window."

Clarke sighed. "I'll give him an hour to cool off, okay? Then I'll go find him. You want some help getting into bed?"

Raven nodded with a sniffle. "And I know it's totally inappropriate but could you just lay with me for a bit? Just until you go out and look for Finn?"

Clarke couldn't say no when Raven looked so upset so she nestled in behind her and held her until it was time to go. She'd obviously made Bellamy jealous also because he didn't even offer to go with her to look for Finn.

"Let me come." Octavia whispered to Clarke. "You made Bell sulk. He won't even notice me slip out the door."

"You can come, O. You don't have to ask." Clarke laughed as they left the room.

"Of course I do. We all know that you're in charge here whether you like it or not."

After wandering aimlessly for a good couple of hours, they still hadn't found Finn. The sun was starting to set so they decided to call it a night.

"Ah! Help!"

"Really?" Clarke complained. "Just as we're about to go home he decides to call out. Let's go, O."

The two girls ran towards the screams to find Finn backed into the corner by a single zombie. Clarke ran up behind it, bashing it over the head with the small crow bar she'd pulled from her pack.

"Come on, Finn. Let's go back."

He nodded fervently, still shook with fear as he bolted toward Octavia. Clarke, still backed into the corner, heard grumbling and groaning approaching rapidly. Octavia and Finn had made it past the corner and turned back just in time to see Clarke being swarmed by zombies that had come around the corner.

"Well, I'm screwed." Clarke laughed nervously. "Don't just stand there, idiots! Run!"

"Clarke!" Octavia called to her best friend and started to run towards the hoard of zombies.

Finn turned the other way and went to run. He bumped into two people who wore face paint and sported weapons. "My friends are in trouble over there." He said before running off back in the direction of safety.

Lexa took off, sprinting as fast as she could. She caught up to Octavia and over took her. Octavia stopped mid-run to watch in awe as Lexa whipped her swords from behind her back, flipping over the zombies, slicing multiple heads off all while mid-air, then landing perfectly in front of the blonde in need. She turned to the blonde, giving her a proud smirk.

Lexa turned back to the remaining zombies, finishing them off for good. She faced the blonde girl again and cocked her eyebrow. Clarke was too distracted, swimming in a deep sea of green. Lexa held her stare. Her head told her she was being challenged, but her heart was captivated by the colour blue.

Anya stood awkwardly next to a short girl with dark locks. "Well I'm Anya." Though, she introduced herself to be polite and clear any awkward air, the introduction was stiff as she watched the interaction between the girl she loved and the beautiful blonde.

Octavia smiled back to the other girl. "Octavia."

Lexa extended her hand out to the mysterious girl. "My name is Lexa. I think I might have been looking for you for quite a while."

Clarke pushed the hand out of the way and leapt into Lexa's arms, hugging tight. "Holy shit." She laughed. "I thought I was dead. Thank you, Lexa."

Lexa smiled softly but quickly hid it. Even though her heart was beating profusely. "That is quite alright... um..."

Clarke pulled out of her arms and extended her hand now. "Clarke." Lexa took her upper arm with her hand and locked them together.

"Clarke." The 'k' clicked on her tongue, making Clarke's knees go weak.

She looked down at their arms. "Strange. But I kinda like it." Lexa dropped their arms with a small laugh and a shake of her head. They walked back to Anya and Octavia to introduce each other. "Do you guys have a haul up?" Clarke asked.

"No, we're always on the move." Anya answered. "Lexa thinks it's her responsibility to save the world."

"What about you guys?" Lexa quickly changed the subject. It didn't go unnoticed by Clarke but she let it go anyway.

"Yeah, we're hopinh that we'll be able to wait it out. Keep each other safe. Wait, where's Finn?" Clarke suddenly remembered and started panicking.

"Finn? Your boyfriend, perhaps? Yeah, he ran off." Lexa scoffed. She couldn't believe that anyone would let someone as beautiful as Clarke be zombie food.

"My boyfriend?" Clarke laughed. "No, I wouldn't even call him a friend. I mean, I told them both to run and save themselves."

"Clarke, being in a team means you have to risk yourself to save others. Like Octavia did."

"Should we take them back, Heda?"

"We will go and get Indra and Lincoln, then ensure that they return safely."

Clarke stopped in her tracks. They were going in the opposite direction of the hospital. "We need antibiotics and crutches. We have someone who is injured badly and we ran out of medical supplies."

The four of them made their way to the hospital and split into groups of two. Lexa decided Octavia could go with Anya and she could go with Clarke. She said that that way they could get to know each other but if she was being truthful, she felt protective over Clarke and needed to make sure she was safe.

"So let's get to know each other." Clarke broke ths silence. "How old are you?"

"I am 22, and you?"

"I'm 18. I was only a few months off graduating. I worked my ass off to get into med school and it was all for nothing. But at least I know a few tricks to keep everyone alive." Lexa nodded along while Clarke told her stories of her childhood. About how her and Octavia became friends and then best friends. About how her father passed away when she was only seven so she had to join her mother at work in the school holidays.

Clarke filled her bag with antibiotics and needles. The other two girls were getting bandages and first aid supplies.

"I'm sorry. I really don't know why I told you all that. I got a bit carried away." Clarke blushed and laughed at herself.

"No, Clarke. It's fine. I thoroughly enjoyed learning about your life." Truth be told, if it were anybody else, Lexa would have blanked out halfway through and only pretended to be listening. But with Clarke, she felt like she could have listened for hours and still been intrigued enough to listen to more.

Clarke stared at the brunette, trying to read the blank expression on her face while she waited for Lexa to start talking about her life.

"Don't feel much like talking?" She asked.

Lexa chuckled. "I think you'll find that I am a closed book with a lock on it, kept in a safe."

"That's fair enough. Hopefully I'll find a key for that information eventually."


	7. Chapter 7

After picking up Indra and Lincoln, they all headed back to the apartment building where the rest of Clarke's group were safely boarded in. Raven opened the door after Clarke knocked and grabbed her into a hug. "I can't believe it! I thought you were dead! Finn said you were attacked by zombies."

"Yeah, well your precious Finn is a coward." Lexa deadpanned, not liking the way the girl was clinging to Clarke, but trying not to show it.

"We're okay, Raven. Finn left me to get swarmed by zombies but Lexa saved me." Clarke smiled at the memory of the girl with the green eyes coming to her rescue.

Raven looked at the group of newbies with a puzzled expression. "Lexa?"

Clarke waved her off. "We'll do introductions inside and head to bed." They went inside and introduced everyone.

Lexa pulled Clarke off to the side as they were all finding somewhere to sleep. "We will stay the night and then leave in the morning."

"Just stay here, Lexa. You guys can all stay here as long as you need to."

"There isn't enough room for us, Clarke. We can't stay here. We are on the move to wipe out all the zombies." Lexa replied looking at the Trikru.

Clarke placed her hand lightly on Lexa's arm. "Take the night to consider it, at least." Although Clarke had only just met Lexa, there was something that was upsetting her when she thought about her leaving in the morning.

"Okay, I'll think about it."

Everyone was set up to sleep. Clarke's group weren't too sure about the newbies yet so the four of them were on one side of the room with Lexa and Clarke sleeping right next to each other to separate the two groups. Clarke watched Lexa as she tossed and turned in her sleep. She was thrashing around as if she was having a nightmare. The blonde didn't know whether to wake her or not. She was just about to reach out and wake her up.

Lexa's eyes shot open suddenly and were immediately set on blue. "Hey, it's okay." Clarke whispered, unsure whether to reach out to the other girl or not. Lexa just stared at her, still half amidst her nightmare. Clarke laughed quietly, realising that she'd been caught out staring at Lexa while she slept. "I was having trouble sleeping and you were having a bad dream so I was just about to wake you."

Lexa nodded but was still a little shook. Her nightmare had been different this time. It started out the same as always but instead, she escaped out of Indra's hold and made it out of the building which led her into an alley where the most beautiful blonde she'd ever seen was calling for help. The blonde was surrounded by zombies but Lexa was unarmed. She ran at the hoard but it was too late. The blonde had been devoured. Lexa collapsed to the ground. Everything she had was gone. The zombies started to come towards her and that's when she jolted awake.

Clarke took her silence as a sign that she didn't want to talk about it. "I'll let you go back to sleep."

"No." Lexa finally spoke. "Don't."

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Clarke whispered.

"Like outside?" Clarke nodded. "Okay, I'll get my swords."

The night was still, peaceful, silent. They walked for about five minutes without saying a word to each other before Clarke spoke up. "I really hope you consider staying, Lexa."

"There's not enough space, Clarke. We barely fit last night and I've clearly kept you up all night. It just won't work." Lexa wanted to stay. For some reason she felt so drawn to Clarke that she needed to be there to be the one who kept her safe. But she had to think of the Trikru. She couldn't let them live like that. She couldn't burden Clarke with everything she carried around with her.

"It'll be fine. It's not forever. Just until this blows over. I know it's not the perfect living situation."

That sprung an idea in Lexa's head. "I'll consider we stay if you consider something for me. I want to open up the whole top floor of the apartment as living space. I can assure you that we will make the whole place zombie proof. Also the roof. So we can have our own vegetable gardens and a trough for water. That would mean less supply runs so essentially less risk. We can pair up, one trikru with one of your crew to do security at night if you're worried." Lexa rambled on about the details of the plan.

"Nope. It's too risky having the whole floor open."

"You guys can all stay in your little room while we board up every entry, including windows. You asked me to consider staying, Clarke. I have considered it. This is my compromise. Now it's your turn to consider."

Clarke didn't respond. She turned the idea over in her head, weighing up the pros and cons. "Are we going to be able to work together? I mean, you're a leader and I'm a leader. How will that work?" Clarke asked. She wouldn't mind having some of her responsibility lifted but she didn't want to get pushed around and told what to do.

Lexa stifled a laugh to try remain serious. "I'm sure we will figure it out, Clarke."

"I'll have to talk to my people, see what they think."

"I thought you were their leader, Clarke. You make the decisions and they either follow or they leave." Lexa told Clarke with a stern tone in her voice. "Like that Finn. I would have banished him a long time ago."

Clarke raised her eyebrows. "Jealous, Commander?"

Lexa scoffed indifferently. "Why would I be jealous of Finn? He's bad for your team. A dead weight. He abandoned you. Octavia. Now, she's a warrior. She ran to save you, even when she stood no chance at all."

Silence again. They had been walking all night, yet neither were ready to return to reality. Lexa's hand bumped Clarke's slightly, making her blush and pull her hand away. "Sorry, Clarke."

"Don't apologise." Clarke laughed. "In fact..." She grabbed Lexa's hand and entwined their fingers together. "It's quite nice. Just for tonight, I want someone to at least pretend to be interested in anything other than sleeping with me. For someone to make a romantic gesture. I feel like all I'm good for is sex."

"Well then..." Lexa dropped Clarke's hand and pulled away slightly.

"Great. Now I've weirded you out."

"Just shut up, will you?" Lexa giggled and turned to Clarke, extending her hand. "Miss Griffin, would you do me the honor of holding my hand whilst we stroll?"

Clarke blushed profusely. "You're a dork!" Lexa wriggled her fingers to hurry Clarke up. Clarke took Lexa's hand back. "Thank you."

"It's my pleasure, Clarke."

"Tell me about the Trikru. I heard you guys talking a different language amongst yourselves. Where did it all come from?"

"Anya, Lincoln and I have been friends since we were very young. Indra has been my Dad's assistant for a long time. She used to tell us tales of an old tribe called the Trikru. She taught us Trigedasleng and it stuck. I was always a leader so my name became Heda. It all just stuck."

"Oh that's cool. Maybe you could teach me some Trigedasleng sometime?" Clarke smiled hopefully.

"Who makes you feel like all you're good for is sex?" The question was playing on Lexa's mind since Clarke brought it up but she only just got the nerve to ask.

"Well, I mean, don't get me wrong, I don't think they mean to all of the time. A couple of years ago, I would get invited to parties, get wasted and wake up in some guys or girls bed. No one ever asked me out or on a date until I met Octavia's brother, Bellamy. It started with sex and then he asked me out. I ended it because I felt like our whole relationship was just sex and it was going to ruin our friendship. He still has feelings for me, yet instead of just talking to me about it, he's tried to hit me up for sex several times since we broke up." Clarke didn't feel much like telling Lexa about her pat sex life but it all had to do with the question. "Finn. I had a stupid crush on him and we ended up sleeping together. I knew he wasn't going to ask me out but I secretly still hoped. Turned out, he was dating Raven. Which leads to why Raven slept with me. She wanted to get back at Finn." Clarke laughed at herself for sounding so naive. "I must admit I was grateful for that. I really needed a release and my only other options were Finn or Bellamy."

"I'm sorry, Clarke. You shouldn't feel that way. I don't know why nobody asked you out. You're beautiful."

"Are you flirting with me, Commander?" Clarke smirked, looking down at their joint hands.

"Just trying to keep the romance in the air, Clarke. How am I doing?"

"Fine." Clarke deadpanned.

Lexa looked at the blonde curiously. "Only fine?"

"No, the romance is lovely, thank you. I meant fine, you can open the whole top floor and the roof." Clarke looked at Lexa to try catch her reaction but her face gave nothing away.

"What made you change your mind?"

"I decided that I'm not ready for you to leave. You're a mysterious person, Lexa Woods, and I want to crack into you. Put all the pieces together to solve the puzzle"

"Good luck with that." Lexa muttered to herself. Clarke caught it but knew it wasn't said to try and hurt her feelings so she let it slide. "I guess you're stuck with me for a bit longer. The Trikru will go out for supplies to board up the top floor. We will let you know when it's ready."

Clarke pursed her lips. "I want you to know how against this I am, but I guess compromise is what the co-leadership thing is about. I will also help prepare the top floor."

"Fine, but it'll be dangerous so you will stay with me the whole time." Lexa demanded.

"I don't need you to protect me, Lexa." Clarke started to get annoyed but saw the look of loss and pain in the older girl's eyes. "I suppose I could continue to be your damsel in distress."

Lexa laughed at Clarke's quick change in demeanor. "Thank you, Clarke. I appreciate it."

"Hey, I'd let a hot brunette save me any day."

Lexa smiled to herself but quickly hid it. "We'd better get back. We have lots to do to improve our living space.

"So, if you want to help, you're more than welcome. It really would make the whole thing go quicker." Lexa stood in front of the group. She had gone through the whole plan while they all stared at her. Clarke stood by her the whole time but left the floor to her since it was her idea, after all.

"Clarke." Bellamy looked between the two girls. "What's your input in this?"

Clarke shrugged at the older boy. "I think it's a fine idea. Less supply runs for food and water, more space, more men."

"Wait, so you're agreeing with this?" Finn took a step forward.

Lexa took a step closer to Finn. "If anyone has a problem with this, then they can leave."

"Or, I mean, you could just stay locked in this tiny room." Clarke quickly interjected.

Lexa took a step back and rolled her eyes at Clarke's sheer lack of authority. "Fine, but you won't get access to the food or water if you don't help out with the set up and the garden." She turned to Clarke. "May I have a word with you?"

"Sure." They started to walk towards the bathroom. Clarke turned back as she got to the bathroom door. "Except for you, Raven. Until your leg gets better, you don't have to help unless you want to try."

After the bathroom door was shut, Lexa turned to Clarke, her expression unreadable. "You undermined me out there, Clarke."

"You didn't have to be so harsh. I think the arrangement we came to was a fair one."

Lexa turned to face the wall, her back to Clarke. "I agree but you made me look like a fool."

"You didn't look like... okay. I'm sorry, Lexa. Maybe next time we should discuss big decisions like that." Clarke smiled softly to try calm the other girl down.

"I'm sorry, Clarke. Finn just... after what he did to you... I shouldn't have made a decision like that without consulting with you first."

"Lexa, Finn is an idiot. He's made a lot of bad choices. But he doesn't deserve to get sent out there on his own." Clarke took Lexa's hand and gave it a tiny peck with her lips. "I know that you feel like you need to protect me. But when it comes to Finn, I've got it covered."

Lexa couldn't respond. She gulped and stared deep into blue eyes, as if she was lost. The skin on the back of her hand burned where fiery lips had been momentarily. Eventually, she managed to nod her head. "Okay, I understand." Her mouth was so dry that the words came out as a whisper.

"Why do you feel like it's your responsibility to save everyone, Lexa?" Lexa dropped Clarke's hand and took a step back. "Why do you feel like you need to protect me so badly?" Clarke felt bad for pushing but she needed to know.

"Clarke, just leave it." Lexa demanded. Her usually emotionless face was twisted with anger and maybe fear.

Clarke took a step closer, backing Lexa into a wall. "You can trust me, Lexa. I'm here for you."

In one swift motion, Lexa's hand cupped Clarke's cheek and crashed their lips together. At first Clarke was stiff with shock. Lexa pulled away slightly only to have Clarke pull her back in and immediately deepen the kiss. Clarke's hand wrapped around Lexa's waist so that they were pushed flush against each other. The kiss was soft and slow with no urgency behind it at all. Lexa knew how Clarke felt about being used for sexual reasons so she wanted to give her the romance instead.

The kiss ended when Clarke pulled away slowly. "Lexa, whatever this is between you and me... I think it's best if we just put a hold on it."

Lexa blinked a few times, unsure how to respond. "I'm sorry, Clarke. I didn't want to make you feel like I was pushing you."

Clarke gave Lexa a quick, sweet kiss on the lips. "Don't be sorry, Lexa. It was a perfect kiss and a perfect night just walking and talking. I just need some time. I'm all screwed up in the head from Finn and Bellamy and all the other guys. Let's just go super slow, okay?"

"You're interested in me still trying to woo you? That wasn't a polite rejection?" Lexa laughed nervously.

"Oh Lexa. You have nothing to worry about." Clarke smiled sweetly. "Come on. We have lots to do."


	8. Chapter 8

Lexa couldn't understand why she was so cut up by Clarke's words. Clarke hadn't said no, just not yet. She looked over at the blonde who was banging up boards over the stairwell entrance. Clarke's head whipped around and she was caught staring by big blue eyes. Lexa's gaze flickered down to plump lips which in turn, grew a smile that could end a war. Or even start one. The corner of Lexa's mouth turned up slightly into a tiny smile. She shook her head and continued boarding up the window.

"What was that?" Octavia nudged Clarke.

"What was what?" Clarke managed to contain her smile.

"Don't play dumb, I saw it. The commander won't stop watching you. Even when she's not looking at you, she's watching."

"Way to make it sound creepy, O." Clarke nudged the girl back, rolling her eyes. "What we're doing is dangerous so she said I'm not allowed to leave her sight."

Octavia gasped. "She's protecting you? That's cute, Clarkey!"

"I don't need someone to protect me." Clarke sighed.

"Shut up, Clarke. You love it. So what's going on between the two of you?"

Clarke scoffed nonchalantly. "Nothing."

"I call bullshit, Clarke. Come on! Let us be teenagers again! Gushing over out crush and how they sent a wink emoji at the end of a text. I miss being a teenager." Octavia's rant was said jokingly but Clarke knew she was right. They used to have sleepovers talking about boys and/or girls that they were crushing on.

"We walked around the block a few times last night and I told her how I feel used and so she held my hand while we walked." Clarke blurted out quickly.

"Teenagers, Clarke! Be excited and giddy. What happened next?"

"Uh... we came back here to talk to all of you."

Octavia's shoulders slumped. "So you weren't really lying when you said nothing is going on?"

"Then we kissed."

Octavia screamed. Clarke grabbed Octavia and put her hand over her mouth to shut her up but both girls were giggling relentlessly. Clarke chanced a glance at Lexa who was looking at her with confusion written all over her face. Clarke could see slight jealousy in those green eyes but she ignored it because she had just turned the poor girl away after building up her hope.

"So, are you two like an item or what? Details!" Octavia asked after they had calmed down.

"The kiss was beautiful. It wasn't urgent and needy. It was slow and passionate and time stood still. But then I told her I needed more time."

Octavia nodded. "I'm proud of you, Clarke. You didn't jump her bones and you did the responsible thing by taking much needed time to clear your head."

The conversation died off, just talking about how Octavia thought Jasper was kind of cute but not really her type. Clarke felt a tap on her shoulder. "The hall is secure. Shall we move on to a different room?"

"Okay, Commander." Clarke smirked. Lexa offered Clarke her hand to help her up. She accepted immediately, being pulled up by exceptionally strong arms.

"I'm going to go check on Raven. Behave you two." Octavia slapped Clarke's bum and ran off with a laugh.

"What was that all about?" Lexa asked suspiciously.

"Oh, just Octavia being a teenager." Clarke smiled, hoping Lexa wouldn't ask anymore questions. "Definitely different than what we're used to." Clarke laughed.

They weaved in and out of rooms, double checking that everything was safe and secure. "All we need now is a supply run to get things for the garden, stuff to last until the garden gets underway and guns."

"Guns?" Clarke worried.

"Yes, guns. We don't usually choose guns as our primary weapons but from the roof, snipers would be great to eliminate the zombies and remain safe." Clarke opened her mouth to protest but Lexa interrupted. "If I know you as well as I think I do then I know you're going to argue this, but don't. I have to save the world remember?"

Clarke remained silent but nodded. She didn't like the sad look that Lexa gave her. Her face was usually unreadable but the giveaway was the girls green eyes that were painted with sorrow. They continued checking that everything was secure until they were more than satisfied by the quality of the work.

"The only way in and out is still the window." Lexa assured Clarke. The blonde was being unusually quiet. "What are you thinking, Clarke?"

Clarke sighed and with a small smile replied, "Bed. I'm thinking about having my first decent sleep since this all began. By myself in an actual bed."

"It will be a lovely feeling, Clarke." Lexa lied. She was scared of facing the nightmares alone but she wouldn't admit it to anyone. Especially Clarke. "I'll be in the bedroom next to yours. If something is wrong, scream. I'll be there before you know it."

Raven hobbled over to Clarke. "Everyone has paired up for their rooms. There's only one room left and Finn is the only other person without a partner."

"Okay, you can have my room. There's only one bed in there so I'll find somewhere else." Clarke opened the door for Raven.

"Clarke, I couldn't do that. Where will you go?"

"I'll figure it out. Good night, Raven." Clarke closed the door once the injured girl had made it inside.

"I have two beds in my room." Lexa mumbled with a shrug.

"What?" Clarke asked.

"You can share my room. I have two beds.

"You asking me to move in with you already, Commander?" Clarke joked.

"Very funny, Clarke. Reject me and then make fun of me." Lexa deadpanned.

Clarke stared blankly at the girl. "Come on, Lexa. I didn't reject you."

Lexa smiled the smallest smile. "I was kidding."

The laugh that Clarke let out was a mix of nerves and relief. "Oh she does have a sense of humour."

The night rolled on, and before long, everyone was asleep in their beds. Clarke had woken to Lexa tossing and turning over in her bed, muttering words that she couldn't understand. The tossing and turning started to become violent thrashing. Clarke was afraid to wake the girl but she got up and rushed to Lexa's side. She knelt down next to Lexa so she wouldn't be right up in the poor girl's face.

"Lexa. It's okay, honey." Clarke made shushing noises as she ran her fingers through dark hair. Lexa calmed and slowly opened her eyes. "You okay?"

"Thank you, Clarke. I'm sorry for disturbing your sleep once again." Lexa tried to hide her face so that Clarke wouldn't see the stray tear that escaped from one of her eyes.

Clarke didn't miss it. She reached out and wiped it away. "Nah, I was already awake. Don't sweat it." Lexa's tough exterior meant that Clarke knew to let the tear go. She would be there for Lexa and not throw it in her face.

"I know you're lying, Clarke." Lexa reached up and pushed some blonde hair behind Clarke's ear. "Sit with me for a bit?"

Lexa was showing her vulnerable side so instead of just sitting with her, Clarke scooched into the bed. She snuggled into Lexa's side and draped one arm over her waist. "Better?"

"Much." Lexa sighed with relief. For once, she felt as though someone was protecting her rather than her protecting everyone else. They laid in silence, both trying and failing to fall asleep. "My dad created the virus." Lexa whispered, breaking the silence.

"Oh." Clarke didn't know how to respond. This was the chip on Lexa's shoulder. Why she felt like she had to save the world.

"Don't feel much like talking to me now that you know all of this is my fault?" Lexa scoffed. "I bet you have family that have been killed because of the virus and it's all my fault."

Clarke gasped and sat up. "Lexa, don't. None of it is your fault."

"I should have seen the signs, Clarke. I should have done something." Lexa didn't fight the tears this time. She let them stream down her cheeks.

"It was out of your control, Lexa. I understand why you want to right your father's wrong, but it's not your fault, okay?"

Lexa went on to tell Clarke the story about her mum dying. About her dad going crazy and eventually creating the virus. About how they'd searched the lab for the antivirus. Clarke offered comfort by holding Lexa's hand and rubbing small circles into the soft skin on the back. "So now I've probably put you to sleep with my sob story."

Clarke laughed. "No, Lexa. Thank you for sharing that with me."

"I feel comfortable telling you things, Clarke." Lexa turned her head towards the girl and smiled. It was a sad smile.

Clarke sat up so that she could cup Lexa's cheek with one of her hands. "God, you're beautiful."

Lexa laid still, afraid that if she moved, she would do something wrong and scare Clarke away again. Clarke started to lean closer, slowly, hoping her dumb brain would stop her. It didn't. Their lips lightly brushed together. They both stayed like that until Clarke pulled Lexa up by the back of her head to crash their lips together. The kiss was more needy this time. Clarke's hand roamed Lexa's body.

Lexa sat up slightly to grab her hips and pull her on top. Lexa's shirt was thrown somewhere across the room and Clarke started peppering kisses up from the toned abdomen she found, to the soft skin on the Commander's neck.

She kissed until she heard Lexa gasp. Clarke sucked the sensitive bit of skin into her mouth, running her tongue in circles as she sucked. Lexa moaned quietly which meant that she'd found the spot. Clarke let go and gave the small bruised area a small kiss as if to say sorry.

She giggled and turned her attention back to Lexa's full lips. "Don't giggle like that, Clarke. I won't be able to stop myself." Lexa breathed heavily, the arousal trying to take control of the situation.

"Then don't try and stop." Clarke leaned back in.

They kissed for a little longer until Clarke started to pull down Lexa's pants. "Clarke, stop." She grabbed Clarke's hands and sat up. Clarke was still straddling her lap so they were sitting face to face, both panting and breathing heavy. Lexa gave Clarke a small kiss. "I don't want to stop, Clarke. I could have easily let that happen and then hate myself after."

"Wow, Lexa. Thanks for making me feel better." Clarke scooched off Lexa and went to go back to her bed.

Lexa grabbed her wrist. "I don't want you to think I only want you for sex, Clarke. I would hate myself if I were to do that with you because that isn't what this is about." Clarke turned back to look at the defeated girl. "You asked me for time, Clarke. I'm going to respect your wishes."

"Why are you so good to me, Lexa?" Clarke asked.

The question was rhetorical but Lexa answered anyway. "Because you deserve it."

Clarke stood awkwardly for a moment. "Can we just like... cuddle?"

Lexa laughed. "Of course." She lifted the blankets for Clarke to get back in bed. "Can you pass me my shirt?"

"Nah." Clarke hopped into bed. "You don't need it."


	9. Chapter 9

Lexa woke up to a beam of sunlight shining through a tiny crack in the boards. A smile was plastered on her face and it remained there, even when Clarke rolled over in her arms.

"Good morning, sleepyhead. I've been laying here for ages waiting for you to wake up."

Lexa's face dropped and her happy expression turned to one of confusion. "I slept in? I hardly sleep that much because of the nightmares."

Clarke gave the other girl a quick kiss and jumped out of bed. "Must have been the amazing company you had last night." Lexa just shook her head and smiled. "Had the breakfast call about five minutes ago." Clarke opened the door and stepped into the hallway. "See you at breakfast, beautiful." She blew Lexa a kiss and then skipped down the hall.

Clarke sat next to Octavia and Raven at one of the bench tables. "Yuck, why are you so giddy?" Raven feigned disgust.

"I'm not giddy. It's just nice to have so much space. A dining room? Amazing!"

Lexa dragged herself into the dining room and plonked at the table that looked like it belonged exclusively to the Trikru. "Did you sleep in?" Anya asked straight away, eyeing the girl curiously.

Lexa shrugged. "I guess I needed to catch up on sleep."

"Looks like sleeping isn't all you were catching up on." Lincoln laughed and pressed on the hickey Lexa was sporting on her neck.

"Shit!" Lexa's hand flew to cover it, her cheeks going a bright shade of red.

"Are you blushing?" Anya scoffed.

"Anya, nothing happened." Lexa tried to calm her friend who was fuming with jealousy. She was glaring at Clarke who was giggling away with Octavia. Raven was pulling faces and laughing too.

"Whatever, Lexa." She stood up quickly. "So I'm not good enough for you but that... _child_ is? I'll be upstairs if anybody needs me."

Lexa went to follow but Indra spoke up. "Leave her, Lexa. She needs to cool off."

"You know, I don't really feel like eating either." Lexa buried her face in her hands.

"I think you need to, Heda. After using all your energy last night." Lincoln joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Lexa laughed sarcastically. "It's so funny that I'm getting grief from Anya about being with somebody else, when nothing happened. Well, not what you guys think anyway."

A shadow of a person stepped in front of three giggling girls. The laughter died out slowly as they looked up to see the Commander standing in front of them. "I have to go out, Clarke. To get supplies."

"I'll come with you." Clarke shot back.

"Lincoln is coming with me. It won't be safe, Clarke. We'll only be gone a couple of hours because we're quick on our feet. Behave yourself, Clarke." She said with a smirk as she turned away and left.

"I'm gonna do some dishes. Then I might go have a nap. Go wait in Lexa's bed with no clothes on to try seduce her."

"Clarke, she's trying to do right by you. It's what you asked for." Octavia pointed out.

"I know. But there's just something different about her, O. I don't think she would use me for sex. Plus have you seen her? How can I wait?" Clarke faked a moan and received a playful slap from Raven.

Clarke had been waiting in Lexa's bed for hours. It was starting to get dark out and Lexa wasn't back yet. The bedroom door opened but it wasn't who she was expecting to see.

"Finn, what are you doing here?"

Finn stalked closer to the bed where Clarke pulled the covers higher. "Well, I just thought that since I'm single now, there's nothing stopping us from having sex again."

Clarke laughed nervously. "Um, nothing except the fact that you're a creep. No thank you, Finn. I'm not interested."

Finn leaned forward and and put his hand over Clarke's mouth. "Now, now, Clarke. Let's not play games. I know you want this." Clarke tried to speak but the large hand covering her mouth made it hard. "Let's just make this easier." Finn growled. "Don't speak." Finn grabbed the blankets and threw them off. He pinned Clarke down and shoved a sock in her mouth so he could remove his hand.

Clarke squirmed but she couldn't get herself out from under Finn. He pulled his pants down to reveal his already hard penis. Clarke managed to release one arm and tried to push the boy off her. Finn slapped her across the face. "Try that again, Princess." He slapped his dick on her thigh. "I've been wanting you for so long."

Lexa got back to the building and started looking for Clarke. Octavia saw her walking around lie a lost puppy and felt sorry for her. "She's in bed." She smiled.

Lexa waved a thank you and headed for the bedroom. She opened the door quietly expecting Clarke to be asleep. Lexa's mouth fell open when she saw Finn on top of Clarke. He was stroking his cock, and slapping it on Clarke's thigh.

Her initial reaction was to shut the door and run. She hadn't known Clarke for very long at all but she was sure she felt some kind of connection. She took another look at Clarke and noticed the way she was pinned to the bed, the sock in her mouth and her bruised face.

Lexa lunged forward, tearing the boy off Clarke and pinning him against the wall. "I'm going to fucking kill you!" She screamed at him. Her face was red with fury. "I swear to God. I'm going to fucking kill you."

Lexa pulled her sword out and held it to Finn's throat. "Lexa, let him go." Lexa didn't move. Clarke's tears started up again. "Please, Lexa. I need you over here."

"So gonplei nou ste odon." Lexa hissed. She released Finn, who pulled up his pants and scarpered. "Clarke, are you okay?" Lexa ran over to Clarke, pulling her into her arms. "Dressed. Clothes. Let's get you dressed."

Clarke pulled Lexa next to her on the bed and pulled the blankets up. "I'm okay, Lexa. Stop fretting. I was more worried about you today. You were longer than a couple of hours."

"I'm sorry, Clarke. We ran into some issues. Do you want to talk about what happened?" Lexa stood up and took off all of her clothes so she was exposed too. She hopped back into the bed with Clarke and held her.

"It's kind of funny." Clarke laughed ironically. "I was waiting in your bed naked. I was going to try seduce you. I waited for ages but you didn't show up. Finn did."

Lexa bit her lip to try hold back her anger. "I'm going to kill him."

Clarke pressed her lips against Lexa's. "I promise I'm okay. It didn't go far enough to be traumatising or anything." He'll get his karma. I don't want to talk about this anymore. How about we kiss for a bit? It doesn't have to go any further." Lexa chuckled and locked their lips together. "Maybe a little further." Clarke teased, running her hands down Lexa's bare sides.

"I'm not pushing you to do anything, Clarke."

"I want you so bad, Lexa. I'm trying to stay away from ou but I can't do it. I don't think I can wait any longer for you."

Lexa was still wary about making the first move. Clarke crashed their lips together with utmost desire. They didn't have to waste time undressing each other. Clarke moaned as she started grinding on Lexa's thigh, pushing her own thigh into Lexa.

"I want this, Lexa." Clarke stopped her motions and kissed Lexa tenderly. "I need this from you."

Lexa was convinced that Clarke was sure about this. Nothing would stop her now. In one swift motion, she grabbed Clarke's arms, twisted their legs together and flipped Clarke on to her back. "Too much?" Lexa giggled at the shocked look on the blonde's face.

"No, it was hot."

Nobody's ever put you in your place before have they?" Lexa smirked down at the girl who was whimpering below her. Clarke shook her head, unable to form words with how turned on she was. "Well, that's about to change."


	10. Chapter 10

Clarke walked into the dining room, directly followed by Lexa. Lexa smiled apologetically at her crew as Clarke dragged her towards the table with Octavia and Raven.

"Coming to the dark side, Commander?" Raven joked. "Jesus, Clarke. What happened to your cheek?"

"Not to seem rude." Lexa replied to save Clarke from having to explain her bruised face. "But I think Trikru is darker than your clan. Also I don't really know why I'm sitting here. Clarke dragged me."

"I think Anya is mad that you're not sitting with them. She keeps glaring at me." Clarke winced at the daggers being thrown at her from Anya's eyes.

"Actually, I'll talk to you about that later, Clarke." Lexa mumbled.

Lexa found that she enjoyed listening to Clarke and her friends giggling about everything. Finn and Jasper walked into the room. He looked directly at Clarke and gave her a wink. Lexa's back was facing the door but as soon as she saw Clarke's face drop and noticed how her giggling had stopped, she turned around. The first thing she saw was the smirk that was plastered across Finn's face as he looked at Clarke.

Lexa's face went bright red and she looked back at Clarke who had widened eyes and raised eyebrows. "Lexa, don't."

"Wait, what's going on?" Octavia asked, looking between Clarke and Lexa.

Lexa tried so hard to remain seated but it only took a few seconds for her to cross the room. Her fist connected with Finn's nose. A loud crack was heard throughout the room. By now, everyone was watching.

Lincoln jumped up and grabbed Finn before he could try and lunge at his friend. Anya wrapped her arms around Lexa, holding her in place. "You're lucky people keep stopping me from killing you, Finn." Lexa screamed. Bellamy helped Lincoln drag Finn out of the room. "Let me kill him, Anya. Let me go."

Suddenly there was a rush of calm that flooded through her as Clarke stepped in front. Lexa stopped squirming, Clarke's eyes rooting her to the spot. Clarke gave her a sad smile and turned on her heel, following the boys so she could check on Finn's nose. She hated the boy but she still had to be the bigger person.

"Clarke, wait!" Lexa called but Clarke didn't stop.

Anya let her go. "What was all that about, Lexa?"

"It's not my story to tell." Lexa decided to give Clarke some space. She trusted Lincoln to watch out for her.

"What do you see in her, Lexa? She's only a child. She's weak."

"You're wrong." Lexa laughed ironically. "I'm sorry, Anya. We've already talked about this. I don't feel the same way. Don't get jealous over Clarke. I don't even know what's going on between us."

Anya nodded sadly. She already knew that Lexa didn't feel the same way but it still hurt her to see Lexa literally punch someone in the face for another girl. "I'm going to go sit on the roof. Try not to murder Clarke when she gets back. I actually quite like her." Lexa hugged Anya and headed off for the roof.

/

"Ouch!" Fin squealed when Clarke touched his nose. "Just leave it, Clarke.

Clarke laughed to herself. "Believe me, I'd love to leave it and let your nose heal crooked and possibly have it cause you future problems. But I'm going to be the bigger person." Clarke examined the nose a little longer. "Take a deep breath. This is going to be very painful for you and slightly enjoyable for me."

Bellamy's eyes widened. He didn't think Clarke would be this brutal with him over what happened a long time ago. "Clarke, what the hell is going on?"

Clarke ignored Bellamy. "On the count of three. One... two... three!" Finn winced but nothing happened. "Whoops." Clarke shrugged. "Guess I got distracted by your ugly personality." She snapped his nose back into place. Finn screamed while Clarke stood up with a smirk. "Don't touch it for a while. That was the best I could do but it still needs to heal."

Finn grabbed Clarke's wrist and gripped tight. "Ouch, Finn. Let me go."

"Can we have a moment alone, guys?"

Bellamy and Lincoln went to leave but Clarke quickly stopped them. "Bell, don't leave me alone with him. Finn, let me go."

"Okay, Finn." Bellamy stepped forward. "I'm not sure what's going on here but you'd better back off, man."

Finn reluctantly let go of Clarke's wrist and whispered. "We'll talk later."

"Don't count on it." Clarke said out loud and left the room.

She looked down at her wrist which now was starting to form bruises in the shape of fingers. Why did she have to be trapped in here with Finn? At least now they had more space.

Clarke walked around in search of Lexa who was nowhere to be found. Anya stepped in Clarke's path. "Who are you looking for, Princess?"

"Woah, Anya. I'm looking for Lexa. I get you don't like me and I'm not sure why so you don't have to help me..."

"On the roof clearing her head and giving you space." Anya interjected. "You'd better go check on her to make sure she hasn't jumped off."

Clarke's eyes went so wide Anya thought they might pop out of her head, then she took off towards the roof. Anya shook her head and laughed to herself.

Clarke made it to the roof and saw Lexa standing on the edge. "Don't jump!"

Lexa turned around with that small sad smile playing on her lips. "I'm not going to jump, Clarke. I was simply looking." She hopped off the ledge and sat down, her legs dangling over the side.

Clarke approached slowly and sat beside Lexa but left a small gap between them. "Are you okay?" Clarke asked.

Lexa nodded slowly. "I'm okay, Clarke."

Clarke nodded in silence. She wasn't sure how to respond to the other girl. "Why are you so far away?" Clarke shrugged, still silent. Lexa scooted closer to Clarke and took her hand but Clarke quickly pulled it away. Not quick enough for Lexa to miss the bruises. "Who did this? Was it Finn?"

"Lexa, please. I'm okay. Thank you for standing up for me. I like it. It makes me feel cared for. But leave Finn alone now. I won't go near him again and you can stay with me as much as you like to protect me." Clarke let her arm fall into Lexa's lap so she could take her hand again.

Now it was Lexa's turn to remain silent. She knew that Clarke wouldn't expect a response. "It's getting cold, Lexa." Clarke and Lexa had been sitting on the roof all day and the sun was starting to go down. "Maybe we could go inside and... warm up a little?" Clarke suggested.

Lexa giggled. "Watch the sunset with me, Clarke. You can cuddle into me and I will keep you warm if you're cold." Lexa wrapped her arm tight around Clarke to pull her closer. "I just need this for a little longer. Then we can go and do whatever you'd like."

"I'd better check Raven's leg over. I've moved her to checks every three days now. She's getting a lot better." Clarke smiled enthusiastically.

"You're going to make a great doctor someday, Clarke."

Clarke's cheeks flushed red as she looked up at Lexa. "If this all goes back to normal."

"It will." Lexa said, definitely. "I'm going back to search my father's lab tomorrow. Alone."

Clarke dropped Lexa's hand. "I'm coming with you."

"No, Clarke. It's too dangerous." Clarke stood up and started pacing. "Let's just have tonight, Clarke."

"No." Clarke snapped. "What about Finn? You're going to leave me alone with him?"

"Fine, okay. You can come with me, Clarke. But can we not talk about this right now? Can we just finish watching the sun set and talk about how you're going to be a great doctor before we go back to our room and I'll be a good girl and let you be in charge."

Lexa's diversion of the conversation worked because Clarke sat back down and snuggled into Lexa's side. "What is this, Lexa? What are we?"

Lexa laughed. "We're two people getting to know each other. I think that's a good way to put it."

"We're not rushing into anything?" Clarke asked. "No labels? Nothing drastic?"

"Not yet, Clarke." Lexa shook her head and held the girl closer. "Not yet."

"Good." Clarke replied simply.


End file.
